Superhero Squad vs Batman
by Red Turtle
Summary: The Banana Bus Squad wake up as their GTA V hero counterparts with game abilities, basically superpowers. Not only that but in a freaky place where weirdos cosplay as Batman characters. Batman doesn't know where this new gang came from but he's gonna put a stop to them. If you like BBS and Batman maybe give this fic a chance.


**AN: Okay, so this AN is gonna be lengthy. I've had this idea for a while and am finally posting it.**

**This is BBS as their GTA V avatars playing as their superhero counterparts with game abilities while stuck in Batman universe. **

**The ppl in it, (I'll be switching from their real names to their aliases randomly so I'm writing them all right here in order from their real names to YouTube names to hero name), Ppl are: Evan -Vanoss- BatOwl, Jonathan- H2O Delirious- Batcoon, Lui- Lui Calibre- Mega Monkey, Brock- Moo- Early Bird, David- Daithi de Nogla- PaperBag Man, Tyler- Wildcat- The Pig, Marcel- BasicallyIDoWrk- Wrk the Boy Wonder, Brian- Terroriser-Skinny Bane, and Craig- Mini Ladd-Tax Man. That's 9 ppl, I would have loved to have added more but it's hard writing for that many ppl not including the Bat Clan and other characters. Batman world isn't based on any comic, movie, or cartoon in particular, it's more of a mash up.**

**Powers/abilities:**

**Summon modes of transportation, ex: cars, planes, tanks, boats, etc. **

**Respawn: immortality basically (sorta) die but able to come back, also healing factor **

**Weapon wheel includes infinite ammo**

**Money is available, at least enough that they won't run out at all, more than they could do with**

**Map: map of area with list of locations **

**Ability to be untraceable/invisible to police**

**Outfit changes available **

**Other powers/abilities still pending**

**Rated M just in case for violence, strong language, graphic deaths (BBS)**

**Now on to the Story!**

Evan woke up in a pile of very familiar people, it was his friends as their GTA V hero counterparts. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. He was very confused as to why they were all asleep in a dark alley. He decided to wake up the person nearest to him.

"Hey, Delirious!" he shouted, shaking the man dressed in black with a racoon mask.

"Uh, um, what?!" the man asked loudly, sitting up.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" he asked.

"I don't know! You called us here!" he shouted back a bit angrily.

"I did?" he asked confused, then remembered. "Oh yeah, heh."

Evan had called and asked everyone to come over to Canada. They had all agreed to join his show, Vanoss Superhero School, for a very special episode. It was really hard getting everything ready for it. It was even more difficult convincing everyone to join especially Delirious who never showed his face. Nogla and Lui were running late but managed to get to the location on time. It had been around 2 in the afternoon when they had everything set up, though it was dark out now.

They were just about to start shooting when…

Evan tried very hard to remember what happened next but couldn't. By this time the rest of his friends had woken up from the noise.

"Ugh! My head hurts! Fuck!" shouted Wildcat gripping his head, eyes shut tight as he shouted in pain.

"Shut up!" shouted Mini Ladd, his head hurt too and Wildcat's screaming was making it worse.

"Hmmm…" hummed Vanoss in thought.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Terroriser.

"Where's the camera crew? There was a whole crew here! Where'd they go?" he asked and looked around a bit but there was no one else in the alley, no equipment, just them.

"They left, Evan. Duh!" said Wildcat stating the obvious.

"I can see that but why did they leave? We were filming." Vanoss stated.

"I dunno." said Basically while stretching his aching limbs.

"Where are we?" asked Mini, looking around their surroundings.

"An alley, numbnuts." Wildcat answered obnoxiously.

"Looks kinda different." stated Nogla, taking a better look at the alley. They had set up in an alley for the opening shot. From there they were going to go into one of the buildings nearby where they had gotten permission to film.

"An alley's an 're all the same. Who cares?" asked Wildcat.

"I don't know looks sketchy, or well sketchier than I remember." Terroriser noted.

Taking a good look around there was graffiti that wasn't there before, there was much more dirt and trash that littered the sides of the alley.

"Well, now that you mention it. It does." Moo agreed.

"Let's just get out of here." Mini suggested feeling unsafe in the dimly lit alleyway.

"Okay, I'll call us an Uber." said Lui as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a sleek black phone that most definitely wasn't his. "This isn't my phone." he said, turning it on. Several basic apps were displayed on the screen. The group got closer and huddled around Lui to look at the phone.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to them. If Lui didn't have his phone, what about them? Quickly, everyone dug into their pockets to check if they still had their cellphones and pulled out a cellphone that wasn't theirs, all with the same apps which looked oddly familiar.

"Wait a minute. Guys! Isn't this like the one we have in GTA?" Basically asked. The phone was the exact one from the game.

"Guys! Lester's on here! It is like the GTA phone! Should I try calling him?" Lui asked excitedly.

"Yeah, call him." Vanoss urged.

"It's ringing!" Lui shouted and everyone quieted down to listen.

'Lester' answered the phone, his familiar voice clearly heard, rambling on and on about one of their successful heists.

"Lester?" Lui asked trying to get the man's attention but 'Lester' didn't answer or pause. He simply kept talking, ignoring him.

"Let me try." Wildcat requested holding his hand out. Lui passed the phone to the pig masked man who proceed to shout into the phone trying to get a reaction from 'Lester'. "Hey, Lester, I fucked your mom last night!" but 'Lester' continued to talk.

"Is this some kind of prank?" Mini asked confused. Did one of them plan this, but it seemed way too elaborate and stupid.

"Who knows lets just go to our hotels or Evan's." said Basically. At this point he didn't care, he just wanted anywhere where he could rest on a soft bed rather than the hard ground.

"Yeah, let's go." agreed Vanoss and followed Basically out of the alley with the rest of their friends following close behind.

The group stepped out of the alley and onto a questionably bad street. It looked like a bad neighborhood. Trash on the side of the sidewalks, graffiti covered walls, flickering street lamps, barred windows and doors on the stores lining the street.

"Whoa! I know for sure this isn't where we were!" shouted Lui in surprise, the street they were originally on did not look like this.

"You guys, this place is sketchy as Hell!" shouted Delirious, beginning to panic a bit. He was tired but the weird shit happening was making him more alert. Worry filled him.

"Everyone, relax. This is probably some prank like Mini said. Very funny!" Vanoss shouted out so the hidden camera crew could hear him if it was a prank.

"Weird prank." stated Terroriser.

"Yeah, why?" asked Moo confused. Did they drag them out here to prank them. Who planned it? Vanoss? Seemed like an awful lot of effort for a dumb prank and honestly he couldn't imagine Evan going this far for a prank.

"Let's just get out of here." said Nogla and proceeded to cross the street.

"Nogla, wait!" Lui shouted trying to warn his friend but it was too late. A car came rushing and collided with the Irish man. The car ran over his head with a loud crack and blood covered the pavement as the car drove off faster leaving the bloody body of their friend on the street.

"Oh, shit! Shouted Vanoss in alarm.

"Fuck!" Basically cursed in shock.

"Holy shit!" Tyler yelled suprised.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Delirious screamed.

They stood frozen in place, unable to move, simply stare at his body. Then something strange happened, Nogla's body flickered in and out of reality before suddenly appearing unharmed a few feet away from where he had just died. Nogla stood on the sidewalk stunned.

"Oh, he's okay." Delirious sighed in relief and began to chuckle a bit. "Wait! What the fuck?!"

"What the shit?!" shouted Terroriser.

"Nogla?" asked Lui concerned.

"Wha?" was the only thing Nogla could say. He was just as confused as his buddies and immediately looked over his body.

"Nogla got ran over just now, right?" Asked Basically questioning everything he's ever known because what happened wasn't possible.

"Okay- Someone explain to me _what_ just happened!" Mini exclaimed in shock, horror, surprise, and relief that his friend was now fine.

"Uh…" Brian said unsure of what to say.

"You okay?" asked Moo slowly inching closer to his friend.

"You guys! That was the weirdest shit ever, like I got hit and fock it hurt like a bitch! Now, I'm standing here! No pain at all! What the fock!" Nogla rambled.

"Nogla." Vanoss called, trying to get his attention. Seeing as Nogla wouldn't stop talking he decided to shout. "Nogla!"

"What!?" Nogla asked.

"You...just died, right?" Vanoss asked softly unsure of his own question it sounded so absurd.

"I don't know, man. Like I said it was weird! It was kinda like GTA, when you die. You die, things go black and then you okay. What's that called again?"

"You mean you respawned?" asked Moo.

"Yeah! Respawn!" shouted Nogla.

"Is this some kind of fucked up dream?" Terroriser asked himself, wondering if he had fallen asleep on set and was dreaming this all up.

"Felt pretty fockin' real to me!" shouted Nogla. "Ye want me to push you into a car, you cunt!"

"Maybe we somehow got sucked into the game?" suggested Basically.

"Yeah, like that makes any fucking sense!" countered Wildcat.

"Well, I don't hear anyone else coming up with any other good ideas!" Basically shout back angrily.

"Maybe you're right…" started Vanoss, "and if this _is _anything like GTA, we should be able to…" he went silent and suddenly a rocket launcher appeared in his hands.

"What the fuck!?" shouted Wildcat in amazed disbelief.

"How'd you do dat?" asked Nogla.

"Hoo-dini." Vanoss simply replied with a smirk.

The others remained quiet before laughing at the old magical owl joke. "Seriously though, how'd you do that?" Basically asked still skeptical.

"First, you gotta take out your phone." instructed Vanoss.

The group took out their phones but felt that this was some sort of trick. Evan must have been the one to set up the prank and gotten Nogla in on it. It seemed like that was the case and there was no way in Hell they were gonna fall for it.

"Are you in on this prank?" asked Mini, he was positive this was a prank.

"What? No! You think I can just make a rocket launcher appear out of thin air? Just take out your phone then I'll tell you what to do." Vanoss insisted.

"I don't trust you!" Basically shouted.

"C'mon, just do it." Vanoss urged.

"This is like that snowball shit all over again!" Terroriser shouted annoyed remembering how Vanoss trolled him in GTA when he forgot how to throw snowballs.

"If you're not gonna be serious about this we're gonna leave your ass here, Evan." Wildcat threatened.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Just think about your weapon wheel and select a weapon." explained Vanoss.

It was true thinking about the weapon wheel made it appear before them. They selected by just thinking about the weapon they wanted, it was like their minds were the controller. Soon the group was fully equipped with assault rifles, pistols, and shotguns.

"No way this is actually happening." Terroriser shook his head.

"Is it? This can't be possible." Moo stated holding his weapon inspecting it.

"This. Is. AMAZING!" Delirious proclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Basically asked.

What was happening didn't make sense, none. They didn't know where they were or how any of this was happening.

"Let's fuck shit up. Maybe we're all dreaming and we can do whatever the fuck we want." suggested Wildcat smiling widely thinking of all the cool shit they could do.

"I don't know." Moo said uncertain, everything felt too real. It didn't feel like a dream.

"C'mon pussy~ bitch." Wildcat mocked the bird themed hero.

"I d-" Moo began but was immediately cut off.

"Boom, headshot!" Wildcat shouted after shooting Early Bird in the face.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mini screamed. For all they knew this was real and Wildcat just killed their friend.

"He's gonna be so pissed…" Marcel said, believing this wasn't real.

"Pffft, I don't care." Wildcat said rolling his eyes.

"Tyler!" Moo shouted angrily after reappearing not too far, unharmed.

"Headshot!" Pig shouted going from his relaxed posture to aim ready in seconds, prepared to shoot again but Moo dodged rolling out of the way.

"Stop it!" Moo shouted out annoyed. Nogla was right though getting killed hurt, like a lot. The shot knocked him off his feet, a loud ringing in his ears, the pain was indescribable. For a second he saw in black and white he could see his dead body. Then a flash of darkness and found himself standing perfectly okay like he hadn't been shot at all.

Suddenly, a man came running, a knife in hand. He ran up behind Lui, stealing his money and shanked him before taking off and disappearing into thin air. "Noooo!" Lui shouted when he was attacked and killed.

"Hahaha! I can't, hahaha!" laughed Coon hysterically.

"What did you do?" Basically asked.

"I-hahaha-hired a, hahaha-mugger. Hahaha!" Coon laughed in between his words as Lui repawned.

"Awesome." Wildcat laughed.

"How 'bout we stop killing each other? Please." Mini pleaded, he really didn't want to be the next one to have to respawn, fuck that.

"I wonder what else we can do?" Nogla wondered aloud.

"Oh! I'm gonna try summoning my truck!" Lui shouted and dialed the number to bring the vehicle to his location. "Whoa!" he shouted when the truck he requested, his chrome Vapid Guardian, magically appeared just down the street.

"That is so sick!" Wildcat shouted amazed.

"Fuck the Uber!" Mini shouted taking off to the custom sleek truck.

"Hop in guys!" Lui shouted as he got into the driver's seat.

"We're not all gonna fit." Moo stated. The truck could only carry 4 people inside and 2 people in the back, they needed another vehicle.

"I'll call my car over." Delirious offered, pulling out his phone. Soon they were all in vehicles and so excited they no longer wanted to rest.

"Whoooo!" Wildcat shouted out in his seat as Lui speed off in his truck.

"Where to?" Terroriser asked.

"Let's try the GPS and see what happens." Lui suggested, sure enough a map appeared, though it was small, and searched for clubs. He picked the nearest one and a small map appeared with a purple line on the map just like the game.

"Uh? Where are we going?" Basically asked.

"I put in a nightclub. It's called...The Iceberg Lounge." Lui said as he drove through the dark and mostly empty streets.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Coon asked himself aloud, he was sure he had heard that name before but where?

"Who cares! Let's party!" Wildcat shouted.

"Yeah, like they'll just let some masked guys with guns in." Mini replied sarcastically.

"We just put away the guns and masks, easy peasy." Nogla stated nonchalantly as they sped off to their destination.

**Another AN:**

**Any thoughts or ideas are appreciated! Tell me what you think!**

**Next Chapter: Crashing the Club**


End file.
